Captivating Love
by L.C neal
Summary: Payton is a small town girl who lives a simple life, until Jasper a mystery man comes to town changing her world forever. To Jasper, Payton is just a job and abducting her is just part of it. Payton and Jasper find themselves falling for each other. Jasper must choose between his job and the love he has for Payton, which only leads to more trouble for the both of them.


CHAPTER ONE

Breathing heavily I continue moving in sync with the rest of my limbs; when my breath hitches, my heart skips a beat as the familiar feeling of adrenaline rushes through my veins. Exhilarated I move harder, faster, pushing my body forward; my cheeks red and sweat dripping down between the crevice of my breasts; I move triumphantly knowing that I'm almost there. Unable to help myself I lean forward and move faster, an intense concentrated look settles on my face. My breath comes out in harsh, quick pants; at last I let out a long loud groan as I finish. Feeling my body sing in joy as I finally stop moving. My limbs go liquid and I happily fall to the ground and close my eyes in bliss. I hear footsteps above my head on the ground, so I slowly open my eyes almost feeling too lazy to care who it is.

"Did you die?" It was my dad with his dark hair and ever quizzical brown eyes and serious stern face.

"Ha ha, dad, no I didn't die." I inhale the air around me to get that fresh just cut grass smell always associated with summer. It was one of the reasons I liked to run outside instead of in a gym.

"Well I'm glad you like to keep up with the exercise, but you're going to be late for work."

He was looking at his black wrist watch as if to make a point that time was running steadily out as we speak. He was one of the few guys I knew who still wore a wrist watch. Since the cell phone was invented everyone just used that, but not my dad, he still refused to give up his watch. One of the many qualities that make up his rustic personality, hell, he would still have a flip phone if I hadn't bought him a smart phone for Christmas a few years back. Not to mention, when it comes to money my dad is no stranger to saving it. My mom left when I was only three years old and my dad was left to raise me alone. There has been a woman or two in his life since but none that have stuck. My dad owns a small auto shop in our dinky little town. We don't have a lot of money, but the two of us; we make it work and we get by. My dad has always set a good line for being my parent and one of my best friends. There is no one in the world I respect more than this man.

"How much time do I have?" I sat up brushed grass from my back then stood up and did the same for my butt.

"You have fifteen minutes to be at work Payton, your barely going to have enough time to shower." He was looking at his watch very seriously while he said this. My dad knows my job is crucial; without it I would not be able to afford college. I work at the only diner Aumsville has, not my favorite place to work, but the locals love me so the tips are always a nice bonus.

"Ah shoot!" I said raising my voice slightly before rushing into the house, down the hall way and straight into the shower. I didn't even bother to make sure the door actually latched shut before turning the water on. I was out of the shower in three minutes and throwing my white quarter sleeve blouse and pencil black skirt on. _Good thing I thought ahead to have my outfit picked out and hanging on its hanger waiting for me in the bathroom for today's shift_. It was five minutes before the start of my shift and I was hopping down the hall putting on my black Tom wedges. I rushed to my dresser where my giant vanity mirror hung above and proceed to put on my makeup in what has to be the world's record for the fastest time. I pick my smokey gray eye shadow and Hollywood red lipstick to match todays outfit. Throwing my curly auburn hair up in a top knot bun, I grab my purse and race to the door in exactly fifteen minutes.

"Did you even get anything clean in that shower Payton Clark?" My dad asked exasperated while walking toward the front door.

"Dad!" I yelled after tripping and sliding. I barely caught myself before twisting my ankle; it hurt a little from the angle it had bent to.

"I told you that you should wear flats to work, look at you falling like that, you can barely keep your balance as it is. You're going to twist your ankle one of these days." He helped me up after coming over to check if I was O.K.

"Got to get those tips dad!" I smiled and winked at him then ran out the door hoping the boss wasn't on shift today. Running I opened the door and slid in the car at the same time. I'm hoping I don't have another collision, super speeding through this process, but I figure luck owes me something for earlier. And maybe it felt so too, cause I was in the car and buckled with the key in the ignition of my 1996 Toyota Camry in warp speed time. The drive, as much as I would like to be speeding down the road, is very slow. After all this is still Aumsville, Oregon and all the main road's speed limits are twenty-five to thirty-five miles per hour. No one would even dream about speeding here. Not with the cops just looking for an excuse to cure their boredom in this uneventful quite town. Aumsville is a very small town with just over three thousand people occupying the place. We have one small grocery store that still does not have everything we need; so we must venture to the town next to us, Stayton, and shop at Safeway. Or even travel to Salem, the opposite way to purchase our everyday needs. There's one gas station, that's closed by nine o'clock every night, two mini markets, one Spanish store and one general. We have a few additional businesses that popped up within the last five years, like a fitness gym and chiropractors office; well see how long they last, it's hard to stand the test of time in this town. I pulled up to Neufeldt's, the little diner I work at. I always giggle and shake my head when I look over to the Stop N Save; they share the same parking area. We still get out siders that stop and eat here, not sure why. You would think the raw country look would scare them away, but most of us are nice and we have some good food. Now, realizing I'm six minutes late, I quickly parked and grabbed my purse rushing out without locking my car, normally I would, after all I did spend the last four summers working for the money to buy that car second hand. Dad said if I wanted a car I would have to work for it, but time was not on my side and I would just have to chance it.

As I burst through the diner's side door that leads to the kitchen, I stop dead in my tracks as I see Midge, my boss, standing there waiting for me with her arms crossed and a displeased looked painted on her very round older face. She has mousy brown hair that she perms periodically for whatever reason I don't know, it only made it look more mousey. She was short and a little pudgy so that didn't help much either. She and her husband Bob have owned the restaurant together for over thirty years.

"You're late." She said in a monotone voice, yet she was somehow able to get the point across that she was very upset. She unfolded her arms and tossed my apron at me, I had left it here last shift. Catching it I tied it around my waist quickly, wanting to get this lecture over with.

"Stop leaving your apron here, part of your responsibility as a waitress is to keep your apron with you at all times." She looked at her watch then at the clock on the wall.

"Well I'll let it go this time, but next time I'll be forced to dock your pay." She left out the door I came through a minute before.

"Well that was intense!" Jerah my best friend since third grade came over from behind the cook's wall; it blocked the view of the stove from the rest of the kitchen.

"I mean you were only six minutes late! She is such a tight ass!" Jerah handed me a pen and order pad out of her own apron she wore. She was a pretty blonde; hair straight as rain with bright blue eyes the color of the sky clear of anything but its natural blue. We're complete opposites with my curly brown and wolf like green eyes, she has a willowy thin body and I have a well-toned body from my love of exercise. What I was secretly jealous of was her perfect oval face while I have a very round face. I have high cheek bones which make my face look even rounder! I blame that on the small Indian heritage that I have; I also have some Irish and German in me. The rest I'm not sure of; my dad never talks about my mom and I've learned not to bring her up, it only puts him in a bad mood.

"Thanks, I got caught up in my morning run." I took the pad and pen and stashed them gratefully in my apron. We both walked out and into the dining area together.

"I just sat a customer at table ten, he got here the same time you did." She pointed to table ten. "He's pretty hot you can thank me later" she gave a wink before returning to her own tables. I adjusted my pencil skirt and ran my hand over the top and side of my hair smoothing out any falling pieces. I felt my nerves hit before reaching his table.

"Hi my name is Payton. Can I bring you something to drink?" He looks up at me and I was caught in his gaze, his eyes glowed a shade of dark forest green that stood out from the rest of his face. I felt a pull as if I could get lost in them.

"Do you have Corona?" His voice came out deep, and it suited him exceptionally well.

"Um. The beer?" Good god Payton! Of course he meant beer, get it together. I felt embarrassed, he must think I'm mentally impaired.

"Yeah if you've got one." He smirked and I know he can see the embarrassment on my face.

"Yeah we have Corona, I'll go get that for you." I turn on my heels just wanting to get away from his table and cool down for a second.

"Jasper." I stop as I heard him say something.

"Excuse me." I turn my head to look back toward him; he combed his hair back with his hand only for it to fall perfectly back in to place. I can feel his forest green eyes bore into mine.

"My name is Jasper." He gave me a slight smile. God he's so sexy.

"Jasper." I said trying it out, giving him a smile, "better go get that corona." I turned and walked away before I could say something else uncool. Praying I can keep it together.

"No fair I gave you Mr. Patrick Dempsey, while I got stuck with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Jerah scrunched her noise up like she wanted to pout. Ridiculously it made her face look cute.

"What?" I giggled at her.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed that the worlds sexist man is sitting right there." She pointed at him indignantly to make her point.

"JERAH." I whispered furiously then smacked her hand down. "He's going to see we're talking about him."

"So let him he's hot. I should go ask him out!" She wasn't wrong he does kind of have a Patrick Dempsey look to him even his age wasn't too far off he looked to be in his mid-thirties. This time I noticed Jasper looking up at us. I turned my back to him so he couldn't see me talk. My heart was pounding out of control and I wasn't even sure why.

"Knock it off Jerah!" I gave her a serious glare.

"Calm down, calm down." she waved it off like it was no biggie. "I'm just joking. He's too old for my taste anyways."

"He's not that old. Maybe in his thirties?" I looked him up and down this time, trying to figure out his age. I just had my twenty-second birthday last week. "Anyways, stop distracting me, I need to get back to work." I head back to his table with his bottle of Corona and a glass to pour it in. I see him staring at me and my eyes lock with his. I bump into a chair that was suck out in the walk way. "Shoot!" I said out loud barely saving the beer from spilling.

"Doesn't look like I'm the one distracting you." Jerah said passing me tapping me on the bottom. She giggled as my checks grew to the color of my lipstick. I glared at her as she walked away.

"Here you go." I sat the glass down and started pouring the beer into the glass. I was startled by his hand on top of mine. It sent chills down my back and butterfly's in my stomach. I froze and looked him in the eye neither of us saying a word.

"Here let me do that" he broke the silence. He gave me a sideways sexy smile.

"I, I can do, I mean it's my job, I mean I don't mind!" Shut up Payton you sound like an idiot. Just give him the bottle and shut up!

"I insist." I felt his thumb rub the top of my hand reminding me that we were still touching. I put the bottle down and retrieved my hand quickly.

I clear my throat "You ready to order sir?"

"Yes, and I told you to call me Jasper."

"Sorry, you ready to order Jasper? If not I can come back, I know I didn't give you much time." Apparently you forget how to talk in front of sexy guys. That's cool. I give myself a mental head shake for rambling on.

"Payton. I'm ready." He let out a low laugh. And I let out a big one.

"Let me start over. Hi my name is Payton and I like to make a fool out of myself every time a new good looking man comes passing through. What can I get for you sir? I Mean Jasper." I giggle and he lets out a laugh this time reaching his eyes.

"Your different aren't you Payton? I like that." His laughter fell back to his sexy gaze raking me up then down.

"I guess." Not sure if I should take that as compliment or not.

"I'll just take a burger and fries."

"Which one?" I start to point to the menu with the end of my pen. He closes the menu.

"Your favorite one." He was serious.

"Alright, the mushroom and swiss it is." I wrote it down on my pad of paper.

"I can't wait to taste it." He licked his lips and I can feel the heat in my checks returning. I smiled at him before turning on my heels and walking away.

I put his order in and also ordered him a side of our special jalapeno ranch. It's a slow night; I glance around the restaurant and see that Jerah has two tables. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson an old couple that comes in at least once a week, and a woman with three little boys. She was trying to keep them in control; one of the boys is coloring on the table. That will be fun to clean up later. One is sleeping, and then she had a baby in a high chair that she was feeding baby food to. Then there is Jasper, he stands out in this place like a shiny new penny. I stare at Jasper biting my bottom lip. He is a hundred percent man. He looks up and meets my stare. I can't look away even though I know I should, and he doesn't either. I stand at the counter staring at him and him staring back. I feel a connection to him, and not sure if he feels it too. Our gaze is interrupted by the ding of the door opening. I broke our gaze to see who was coming in.

"Payton." Tess comes running up to me and gives me a hug. I look back to Jasper to see if he is still looking at me, but he was texting someone on his phone, and I feel a small tick of jealousy pump through me. What if he is texting his girlfriend or wife, I didn't even look at his hand to see if he's married or not. Rodney, Tess's longtime boyfriend comes walking in behind her.

"Hi Payton." He walks over to get them a table. He sits at the table next to Jasper. I just smile and wave at him.

"Hi Tess." I try to hide the irritation in my voice. Tess and Jerah are my two best friends, we all met in the third grade and have been friends ever since. Tess has blonde curly hair, Dark blue eyes that make you think she's deeper then she actually is and tan skin. All through high school she fell more into the popular crowds were Jerah and I where more in the group of just us two. But somehow we stayed friends over the years. "Go have a seat I'm just going to take my customer his burger." I didn't like saying customer, when secretly I wanted to be more.

"Ok." Her voice comes out high pitched. Tess skips over to the table and plants a big kiss on Rodney's check, and he smiles at her.

"Here you go." I set the food down trying not to look him in the eyes this time. He probably has a girlfriend, don't fall for this guy Payton. "Can I get you anything else?" keeping my eyes above his.

"No you been very helpful." He rubs my arms and I get Goosebumps, and of course I look him in the eyes again.

"Are we going to get service waitress." Tess yells giggling at herself, and I just roll my eyes at her. Tess has always been a little high strung.

"I better g-go." At a loss of words, and breath, He just gives me a smile and I walk over to Tess's table. I glance once more at him and see he's back on his phone again. The jealousy rushes back. Who is he talking to? I wish I could be the one on the other end of that text.

"What can I get you guys?" This time not caring that Tess sees my irritation.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Tess look's hurt.

"No, sorry just an odd day." I said trying to get her to stop prying.

"Oh, well tomorrow a bunch of us are going noodling, you should come. Rodney's cousin Matthew is in town, and he's pretty cute." Her high pitch voice is back.

"Hey." Rodney says glaring at Tess.

"Relax, obviously I meant cute for Payton." Tess grabs his hand to show him that he's all she wants. "Anyways what do you say? Are you coming?" I roll my eyes at her very high school comments. I tend to roll my eyes at Tess a lot. We don't have much in common, but when the going gets tough she is someone I know would be there for me.

"Sorry guys I have to work tomorrow." It wasn't a lie, I always work most of my summers away. I had to so I could buy my books and stuff I need for school. I go to the local community college. I took a couple years off school, it didn't take long working here before I realized I wanted to do more with my life, so two years ago I started going to school and will be transferring to Western Oregon University in the fall. I plan on getting my degree in Psychology.

"Boo, whore you suck." I just roll my eyes at her.

"Anyways what do you guys want to eat? I got customers to wait on."

"We just want a chocolate shake to share." Tess sat on her knees, and grabs both Rodney's hand and starts saying flirty things to him. I take this as my cue to walk away.

I drop the check off at Jaspers table. "Thanks for coming in today we hope you come in again. Please, come back again. "I'll take care of you up at the front when you're ready." I pointed to the reception desk.

"Thank you." He says without looking up from his phone. I feel angry at being ignored and walk away a little upset.

He comes up to the reception desk to pay for his meal. He hands me a hundred dollar bill. I reached in the draw to get his change.

"What's noodling?" His deep voice sends a shock of surprise through my body.

"Noodling?" not understanding what he was asking I look up confused.

"Your friends asked you to go noodling tomorrow."

"Oh." It dawned on me what he was asking. "Well you see here kind sir; noodling around these parts of town is a religion. We small town folk swear on it." I say in my best southern bell voice, and we both laugh. "No, but seriously it is a way to catch catfish. It's what people around here do for fun."

"Noodling." His eye brows shot up like he found it amusing. "Well sounds fun."

"Not really my thing." There was a small moment of silence between us.

"Well you have a good night Payton." The way he said my name made me wish he would say it every day. He turned to walk out, when I make a small noise in my throat stopping him in place to look back.

"Wait your change." I hold it out to him, glad I wouldn't have to run after him like an idiot who couldn't count right or something.

"Keep it." He smiled playfully, and like that he walked out, and I couldn't help but feel emptiness from his absence and want him to come back.

"Well! I hope this isn't a sign that you plan to act this way every time a reasonably attractive man comes in to the diner from this point on!" Midge was standing directly behind me. The fact that she snuck up on me like this shows how out of it I was because of Jasper. I never let Midge sneak up on me because I don't want her to lecture me, it was just that simple. Turning I see her in her favorite position with arms crossed and her back straight as a generals.

"What way is that?" I ask.

"Letting him touch you, no rubyou like that, will give this family restaurant a bad name and attract the wrong crowd." Midge's face looks red as a lobster, and I can see as she works herself up into full righteous fury.

"Wow Midge! Calm down before you have me in full on fornication on the dining table!" Raising my arms, palms held up in a basic stop position, I try reasoning with her. "Midge come on! You can't tell me you never flirted with a cute guy when you were younger. I mean you're married to Bob after all. You can't tell me you didn't flirt with him back when you were dating." I raise my brows in question waiting for her to fess up.

"Well yes, I did flirt a little with Bob when I was a bit younger, but I intended to marry that man and I did! I'm not telling you that you can't flirt but listen to me girl! The talk of small towns can be harsh and you don't want unsavory rumors going around about you. So I'm just looking out for you, like I wish someone did for me, got it?" The serious expression on her face convinces me she really thinks she's helping me, so I take pity on her and pretend to repent my sins.

"O.K. Midge I understand and I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Good because I don't want a nice girl like you to end up on the wrong side of town." Midge looked at her watch. This towns not big enough to have a side.

"Go ahead and go home early. There's not much business and I'm closing shop today." She gently patted me on the back as I walked by. "I'll be praying for you."

"Yeah… thanks." Choking out the word thanks was hard. I know Midge doesn't like me. She probably thinks by helping me and _**saving**_ me, all her church going friends will look at her and think what a kind person she is.

I clocked out and grabbed my purse, on my way out I saw Jerah leaning on the counter talking to a semi cute guy. I could tell she was flirting with him because she was twisting a strand of hair around her finger, a nervous gesture she got when she was really into some one. I waved at her when she glanced my way for a second; she waved back before resuming her chat with Mr. Cute.

"Hope it works out." I whisper while smiling. Jerah has the worst luck with men. She usually ends up with control freaks or selfish bastards.

I'm at my car doing my usual search for my keys deep in my purse, when I realize I left my car unlocked. Getting in the car I start to look for my keys sitting in the safety of the vehicle. Finding my keys with a groan of satisfaction, I start the car and start to pull out of the parking lot. I notice a dark gray van parked at the last row of the parking lot, dismissing it I drive home happy my hectic day has come to an end.

Chapter two

Jasper

Thrusting my hips I continue to slam repeatedly into the soft warmth above me. Relishing in the vice like grip and moist warmth wrapped around my shaft, I groan as she twists and clamps tighter around me. Her breasts dangle and bounce above my head, reaching up I suck one of the nipples into my mouth. She moans, her head falls back in ecstasy letting her long curly brown hair cascade down to just brush my thighs. Brushing my hands down her soft smooth thighs then up again to settle them on her tight ass; I thrust harder and faster I can hear her moans and it goes straight to my groin. My head swells with pride as I make her shout out my name as she comes. Her head falls forward exhausted; her hair covering her face as she leans toward me twitching in aftershocks. I finally come after she touches me with her juicy kissed stained lips opening them to suck on my neck. Breathing heavily I finally brush her hair back to plant a kiss on those sexy lips; Payton stares back at me and smiles lusciously.

"Jasper." My name falls off her lips in a sigh.

I bolt up to sit in my bed; sweat is dripping off me profusely. I look to my side for Payton and realize it was all a dream. My bed is in shambles as if I really just had sex in it. I look down and groan.

"God what am I? A school boy?" Getting up I hop in the shower to rinse off. I haven't had dreams like that since my early twenty's. Being thirty two; this is just embarrassing.

I get out quickly then put on a tank top and under armor shorts. I'm getting ready to go out jogging because I know this is the time she always goes. I race out of the house heading in the direction that will take me to her. Finally I come up behind her and almost come to an abrupt stop. She was in a sports bra and active wear shorts; and looking dam sexy in them too. Her hair was up in a ponytail and you could see the curls fall naturally, swaying back and forth hypnotically. A small trail of sweat ran down the back of her neck peeking from behind her hair. God I want to lick my way down that trail line. Her ass then caught my attention bouncing as she ran teasing me with its pert tight round globes. I desperately want to take a bite out of it. Get it together Jasper! You know you can't get involved with her or there'll be trouble. Shaking my head I picked up speed and ran past her; smirking at her as I did so. She looked startled for a second before blushing deeply then looking away. That's right; get a good look at this. I am confident in my build I work out routinely. Surprised I look up as she speeds past me; without looking at me like she had planned to pick up speed all along. We're running for a few seconds when I see her peek back at me quickly. Yeah I see you looking. Grinning I speed past her again. I see her scrunch up her nose at me; I silently laugh at her. She's so damn cute. She sprints past me again and I don't mind a bit because seeing her ass is defiantly not torture. We play this back and forth game a few minutes longer when we come close to her usual finish line. So I pick up speed and sprint past her and farther still leaving her behind. Sorry honey, but your no match for me. I'm waiting for her when she finally catches up, leaning against a phone pole. She bends over panting to catch her breath, and looks up at me her cheeks flushed red from the run. I feel it straight to the groin, and have to shift uncomfortably.

"Jasper." She finally gasps the first she's said to me all run.

"Payton." I answer back huskily. She doesn't seem to realize, that bent over like that I can see her heaving chest while she catches her breath.

"Are you staying here somewhere?" She asks me, straightening up.

"Yeah; somewhere." I grin knowing she wanted a more defined answer. I know I'm correct when her cheeks turn pink. She has these beautiful green eyes with this little yellow ring around the pupil; they look like wolf eyes, which shouldn't suit her, but somehow does. Her features alone are not pretty, but put together oddly are. She has a very round face too high cheek bones and small button nose.

"Do you r, run this road often?" She blushed at her own stuttering. I smile in amusement at her overactive blushing habit; her blush deepens. We both look over as the door to the house behind us opens and a large auburn colored Irish setter comes running over to us. I move over to Payton and throw out my arm to shield her in case the dog decides to jump on her.

"Soda bread down!" Jerah comes running out of the house over to us, where Soda Bread the dog sat patiently waiting for her master.

"Sorry, sorry guys she slipped out before I got my shoes on." Jerah was bent down petting the dog on the head.

"Its O.K. you can put down your arm." Payton says softly touching my arm. I feel an electrical zip run straight up my arm. I move quickly away. This girl is getting to me. "I've known Soda Bread since Jerah adopted her four years ago."

"That's right she's harmless; right girl?" Jerah croons to her dog.

"Jerah! Pick me up a carton of cigarettes on your way to do whatever girl shit you're doing today!" I look and see a balding skinny man what was left of his hair looked brown, his skin sagging off his bones and his eyes very blood shot.

"But dad you never paid me back for the last three times!" Jerah exclaims unhappy.

"Who the fuck paid and raised your ass the last twenty three years?" His eyes bulge out angrily.

"Dad you stopped supporting me as soon as I got a job." Jerah mutters.

"What!" He shouts.

"Nothing!" Jerah exasperates.

"Hello Mr. Miller." Payton says politely waving her hand.

"Ah, oh hello Peggy." He answers her back then returns back inside.

"Jerah, how does your dad still not remember my name after all these years?" Payton asks immediately after.

"Selective memory?" she sounds like she doesn't know herself. "You don't want him to know anyway."

"So that's my dad, and you are?" she was looking at me now bright blue eyes, willowy figure in a sports bra and active wear shorts and all. Normally I'd go for it, but now all that seems to do it for me is wolf green eyes.

"Jasper Williams." I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"Well I saw you at the diner last night but didn't get a name." She adds.

"That's because you were busy flirting with a cute guy sitting at the counter." Payton smirks at her.

"Zip it! Payton Sarah!" She retorted. I know Sarah is Payton's middle name but they don't know I am aware so I add.

"Payton Sarah?"

"Oh that's my middle name." Payton answers the fake question and looks at me; when our eyes linger on each other's for longer than normal, I smile and she blushes. How naively innocent. But it is effecting me more than I like when I can't look away either.

"Well I'll leave you girls alone now; I've got to take care of something." I smile at them when they each say good bye. I jog home quickly picking up the pace, no longer having to hold back anymore now that I'm not playing with Payton. It was cute how she thought she could out run me. I know she plans to run with Jerah; I didn't know about the dog. I'm getting sloppy.

I make it home and jump in the shower this time doing a thorough job of getting clean. After I turn on my computer and start my daily log of observation and notes. I'm just about done when the phone rings. I look at the caller I.D and see The Bitch lit up on the screen. Ah it's **her**. I pick up the phone.

"Hello." I grunt out.

"Surly you don't answer everyone like that!" She snaps first thing.

"Well about half the time probably." I answer her leaning back in my chair.

"Your poor etiquette is not the issue here anyway. Have you made appropriate arrangements for the target yet?" She asks briskly. I forgot how much I hate her voice.

"Yes everything is in order; I'm just waiting for thing two's signal that he's ready."

"Good. Call me immediately when he does."

"Yes ma'am!" I reply knowing how much she hates it, gives me small bits of pleasure; what can I say I'm a petty guy.

"Just call me when you're ready!" she snaps then hangs up.

"Bitch." I toss the phone on the bed as I pass it to the closet. I have to get ready and pretend to bump into Payton at the Porter Boon Park. I throw on a tight fitting teal colored shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing my phone as I pass the bed again I look at the time. Fifteen minutes is considered fashionably late right? Grabbing my wallet off the counter in the kitchen, and my keys hanging up on the hook on the wall; above the sink I head out the door. The drive is short maybe two minutes long, I pull up and park next to the tennis court. I sit and observe for a minute. I spot her right away wearing light blue jeans and a white halter style tank top with a pink polka dot summer top over it. It fits her snug and looks hot on her; her thick curly auburn fell down her back in waves and was secured only with a head band. She was running around right now with Jerah who wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a simple yellow halter tank top. They were chasing that dog named soda bread. What a weird name for a dog, but whatever. Her other friend Tess was on a picnic blanket with her boyfriend Rodney flirting with each other. She was in a pink tube top and purple jean shorts, and Rodney is wearing camouflage shorts; no shirt. Douche bag

I sit in my car listening to Johnny cash, watching her. I can hear her sweet giggles from a bay as she plays fetch with soda bread. I close my eyes and rest my head on the steering wheel feeling the cool breeze through the rolled down window. Get her the fuck out of your mind jasper; she's not even your type, for starters you don't even like brunettes, and she's also to short, but fuck me something about her makes me crazy.

"You ok" I look up and Payton is leaning down toward my window. Shit she wasn't supposed to see me fuck fuck fuck.

"Hi" I just smile at her

"Hiii. You stocking me?" why yes I am. She smiles at me, and I smile back.

"But of course, isn't that what you do to a beautiful woman in a small town." I wink at her and she busts out laughing. _Thank god she's not on to me._

"Well kind sir if were going by small town rules then we would be considered engaged with your stocking tendencies." She used her fake southern bell accent. _Cute, just fucking cute._ She blushes at her attempt to a cheesy joke.

Her giggle winds down." What are you doing out here?" This time here question is serious.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Oh. Your girlfriend?" she bits her lip and I could see her holding her breath waiting for my response. I want to bit the shit out of your plump lips. I adjust myself so that she can't see my growing erection for her.

"No not my girlfriend." She lets out her breath, and I can see she is disappointed with my answers.

"Sooo. Do you have a girlfriend?" This girl is not giving this up. I let out a soft laugh but much louder in my head.

I change the subject not answering her question." So what are you doing here?" she sighs a little to her unanswered question, I just smirk. How can someone make disappointment look so damn cute.

She shrugs her shoulders "Just hang with some friends." She turns and points to her friends. "Well, I better let you get to back to waiting for your friend." She bits her lip again, and I know I need to get out of here before I fuck her against my car right here and now.

"It was nice see you Payton." Her giddy smile returned. She waved bye to me before turning and waking away. I start my car up. I need to get the hell away from here.

"Hey?" She turns back around before I drive off. I just stare waiting for her to speak. "Can I show you something?" She stood playing with her fingers I could see she was nervous, but for some reason I wanted to see what she had to show me.

"Sure." What are you doing jasper, keep your distance you dumb ass. Not sure what I'm doing I turn my car off and walk up to her. I tower over her in height. I'm 6'3 and she can't be tall then 5'5 "Where are we going?" I'm now committed to following her.

"Just follow me." We walk up to a small creek on the edge of the park. I stand there with my hand in my pockets. I feel out of place right away and a little anxious. I don't usually get this close to my prospects, but I need to know her to help me with my job, at least that's what I'm telling myself.

"Here" She tries to hands me a red solo cup and a stick. She giggles at the confused look on my face. She playful bumps me with her shoulder.

"Watch, and be amazed." She gets on her knees and a different thought came to mind, one that we didn't need a cup and stick for. I push this thought out of my head. She lays the cup at the bottom of the creek in a shallow area. Payton puts the stick a few inches in front of the cup and I'm not sure what she's doing until I saw something shoot backwards into the cup. She picks it up in a hurry with a huge smile on her face; it made me smile as well. I walk up to her to see what she caught.

"It's a crawfish." She takes the cup and dumps the crawfish in a big white bucket.

"Your right. Amazed." I put my hands up in defeat.

"Your turn." she holds out the stick and cup, waiting for me to take it.

"Wow I'm not sure I'm ready for such responsibility." I keep my hands up to state my point.

"Sure you are. Come ill help you." She grabs my hand to drag me over to the water, I stiffen to her touch but let her guide me. Her hand was smooth and small in mine.

She guides me to a shallow part of the creek. I roll up the bottom of my pant legs and kick of my flip flops. She points to a place in the water were she spots a crawfish. "There. You see it" I guess I'm doing this.

I reach down in the shallow water and place my cup mimicking how she showed me. I put my stick in front of a crawfish and on cue the sucker shot into my cup. I want to jump in the air doing a fist pump.

"Well. Staking check, catch your first crawfish check. Does this make us married now?" And like that her cheeks turn there now familiar color of red, and she gives me a wide smile.

"Well almost." She tapped her chin like she was thinking, and I can't help but smirk at her. "The ceremony is not complete until we finish the feast." She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't make the rules." We both bust out laughing. We are interrupted by her group of friends waking up to joint us. I could see in their hands they had cups with crawfish in them as well.

"Hi guys what are you up to?" Jerah asks as Payton and I space our self from each other.

"Nothing I just taught Jasper how to catch his first crawfish. He's a natural. Payton winked at me.

"Nice, looks like you fit in around here." Tess said. Fuck no I don't, I'm pissed she would even think that this is my scene.

"Yeah, something like." I realize I need to get the hell out of here. " Well I better be going." The realization of what I'm doing hits, and I need to distance myself or this will never work.

"Well were all meeting at my house later to boil the crawfish, would you like to join us?" Payton looks so hopeful, poor innocent fool, and she obviously has the worst judge of character.

"Thanks but I'm going to have to pass. Another time." Payton looks crushed. "Payton" I nod at her to say goodbye.

"Wait. Can I see your phone?" I don't want to give it to her, I know why she wants it, but I can't tell her no. What can it hurt anyways? I reach in my pocket and check the screen making sure there wasn't anything on there I didn't want her to see before handing it to her. She puts her number in my phone and hands it back to me. "Call me sometime." She turns and runs toward her friends.

I lay on my bed staring at my celling. Why can't I just see this girl as a job like the rest, why does she have this hold on me? Because you're an idiot that's why. I grab my phone and send a text to the bitch. I don't think this is a good idea. We have the wrong girl.

Payton put her number in my phone, what she doesn't know is I already have this information, matter fact I know everything there is to know about this girl. I know she's twenty two years old and lives with her dad. Her dad David owns a small auto repair shop in Aumsville. I know her mom left her when she was a toddler, I even know that she has only dated 3 guys and according to my sources is still a virgin, yet another quality that is not my type. I don't fuck around with virgins and I don't do the love thing, especially with young virgins. I look at my phone to see her name on my screen, she put crawfish queen in place of her name; this made me laugh out loud.

My phone buzzed it was a text from the bitch. I give a huff of breath; before reading. She is the right girl and you will do as you're told, or you will receive no payment. I squeeze the phone in my hand almost breaking it; I toss it to the end of my bed. Well let's do this!


End file.
